


On Call

by outlier



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let Tony Stark clean up his own messes for a change,” Natasha said with a shrug. “It doesn’t matter to me. I’m not going to be one of them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme on DW. The prompt was: limo sex

Pepper Potts. Say it five times fast, and the words stopped making sense. That was what Natasha was thinking when Pepper said sharply, “You won’t mean anything to him.”

The him in question wasn’t in question at all.

“I have no interest in Mr. Stark beyond the purely professional,” she said smoothly, turning away from the limo’s window to face Pepper. “I’m no threat to you.”

Pepper blushed, but her gaze didn’t waver. “It’s not me I’m worried about.”

At that, Natasha couldn’t help but smile.

“I mean it,” Pepper continued, blush deepening. “At this point, I’ve lost count of the number of women I’ve escorted out of his bed, his mansion, and his life.”

“Maybe you should stop doing that, then.”

Pepper looked nonplussed.

“Let Tony Stark clean up his own messes for a change,” Natasha said with a shrug. “It doesn’t matter to me. I’m not going to be one of them.”

“You say that now…”

Sometimes, Natasha thought, the direct way was the best way.

Pepper tried to pull away from the kiss, but not with any real effort. “Oh,” she said, once Natasha had pulled away. “I see.”

“You, on the other hand,” she began, smirking.

She didn’t finish. She’d always thought that the overly buttoned-up types were just waiting for an opportunity to shed their admirable sense of self-control, and Pepper had apparently just found hers. In the way she excelled at everything else in her life, Pepper was an excellent kisser.

“I’m assuming,” Pepper said, when she pulled away to flick open the line of buttons running down the front of Natasha’s shirt, “that was a legitimate offer.”

Following the maxim that action was better than words, Natasha answered by finding the zipper at the side of Pepper’s skirt and sliding it down.

The backseat of the limo was surprisingly like the backseat of any other vehicle when you were trying to fit two people onto it in a horizontal configuration of intertwined limbs. Pepper’s head cracked loudly against the door as she pushed Natasha down to the seat and tried to follow, but it didn’t seem to matter. One of Natasha’s feet was on the floor, the other pressed to the side of the window. Her shirt was unbuttoned and spread open and her skirt rucked up around her hips, and had she stopped to consider it, she would have considered it deliciously sordid. Pepper had managed to pull one breast free from her bra and was in the midst of sucking hard on Natasha’s nipple when the car rocked to a stop, nearly knocking Pepper from her perch. Natasha heard the driver’s door open as if through a fog, mind only catching up with the implications when Pepper spoke.

“We’re going to need you to circle the block a few more times,” Pepper said calmly, breath hot on Natasha’s skin. She had her finger on the intercom button, and thank fuck at least one of them was still functioning, Natasha thought.

“I suppose we’d better be quick,” Pepper said apologetically as the car started to move once more.

Natasha took it as a call to action. Pepper’s skirt was pushed down and her hands were inside damp panties before Pepper even had the time to consider her next move. “I can do quick,” she said with a grin.

Bless competitive women, she thought a moment later, when Pepper followed her lead.

It didn’t take long for the air to grow steamy or for sweat to slick strands of hair to necks and foreheads. The tires rumbled over bumps and potholes and the sounds of the other cars were muffled, but neither cared. Their focus was on each other, and on the slip-slide of fingers against wet skin. Natasha caught Pepper’s gaze and held it, watched Pepper watching her.

“I… I…” Pepper said, the words never finding their footing.

Natasha kissed her hard, swallowing the sounds of her climax, then followed her.

By the time the limo came to a stop again, clothes were in order and hair had been fixed. Lipstick had been reapplied, and sweat blotted away.

“We have a limo service on call,” Pepper said, her voice only slightly strained. “You should go through me whenever you need it.”

Natasha smiled. “Don’t worry. I will.”


End file.
